THE BET LoVe!
by druggedbyVM
Summary: Based on the Romantic Comedy, "She's All That." It all started from a bet... but his feelings for her developed into something more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is AU and based on the romantic comedy, "She's All That". Veronica is not friends with the 09ers, and Logan is still his egotistical self. ENJOY!

**THE BET,  
chapter ONE**

"Dude, I heard Lilly broke up with you… AGAIN." Dick announced while placing his books inside his locker. "What are you going to do? Who's gonna go with you to Prom?"

"Dick. I don't need Lilly to be popular." Logan said with a firm tone. "Besides… I've got many options at who I could take to prom. All the girls would DIE to come with me. " Logan said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Who are you taking to Prom, your brother?" Logan laughed.

Dick stopped what he was doing and stared his friend down.

"Oh yeah, Logan? What about we sweeten the pot…"

Before Dick could finish his sentence, Logan took his history books and walked away.

"LOGAN. Come on… I'LL ACCEPT MY DIPLOMA AT THE GRADUATION CEREMONY NAKED!" Dick shouted out, hoping that Logan would change his mind.

As Dick's voice echoed the hallways, Logan couldn't help but picture his future graduation- with a Naked Dick and everyone pointing and laughing. He turned on his heel and walked over to Dick, with a huge smirk on his face.

"What's the bet?" Logan inquisitively asked.

"If you win… I go to Grad Naked. If I win… YOU go to Grad Naked." Dick said with a devilish tone.

Logan thought long and hard… He was always the gambler.

"What's the challenge?" Logan asked, ready to overcome whatever would be thrown at him.

"Well.. You said you've got all the girls hooked. Prove it. I get to choose the girl and you turn her into your prom date. "

Logan laughed loudly. "Dude, seriously? Wow. Maybe you should get a tan so you won't look so bad naked. Go ahead, choose the girl."

Dick looked around at all the lucky contenders. There was Madison… But… She was way too easy. There was Penelope, however, she's had a crush on Logan since third grade. Dick needed to find someone who wouldn't fall for Logan's looks and charm, and when Dicks eyes rolled on Veronica Mars- He knew he had found the one.

"Her." Dick pointed Veronica Mars out.

Logan looked over at who Dick picked and saw a tiny blonde haired girl walking. She didn't smile… and she was wearing all black, with the toughest looking combat boots. Logan knew it wasn't going to be easy but… Hey… anything to make his Grad memorable.

"Deal?" Dick laid out his hand, ready for Logan to back out.

"Deal." Logan placed his hand on Dicks and shook it.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BET,  
chapter TWO**

"Hey Supafly, what do you have for lunch?" Wallace said while placing his lunch tray beside Veronicas.

Wallace and Veronica were bestfriends since grade three. They weren't the most popular in school, but that never stopped them from having fun.

"Nothing really… Ham sandwich." Veronica said with a full mouth.

"So bestfriend- I know I promised I would take you to prom…"

Before Wallace could finish his sentence, Veronica's eyes lit wide with anger.

"Wallace! We promised each other since eighth grade that we'd go together at our Prom! Who the hell am I going to go with?"

Veronica was so angry. She picked up her soda from the table and stood up to walk away. Before she knew it her soda had dropped out of her hand and spilled all over the strangers shirt.

"Oh shoot! Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Veronica shuffled to get a tissue paper and started to dry the spill. But all of a sudden a hand covered hers and stopped her actions.

Veronica looked up and caught herself eye to eye with the infamous Logan Echolls. Logan was smiling widely.

She looked down at their intertwined hands and when she finally hit reality she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Actually… Nevermind. You have enough money to buy a new one anyways."

Logan's smile dropped. Yeah, he could buy a new shirt but that wasn't his problem.

Veronica walked away, leaving a very stunned Logan standing in the middle of the quad.

"Strike one." Dick said laughing while passing by him.

Logan shook his head in disbelief. This was going to be harder than he thought.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV

"Hey, you okay?" Wallace asked when he finally reached Veronica at her locker.

Veronica shut her locker slowly and turned to look at Wallace in the eye. Wallace knew what Veronica was thinking.

"Not again… I thought that whole thing was over in Ninth grade!"

Wallace walked Veronica to her class. He couldn't believe it.

"I know.. I know! I'm so stupid! I know Logan did that to me in Ninth grade but… You know I had a crush on him before that!"

Wallace stopped walking which lead Veronica to stop as well.

"You gotta be careful Vee… You don't know what his intentions are."

Veronica looked Wallace in the eye. He was right… It's LOGAN ECHOLLS. The drunkee, play-boy from Neptune.

"I know Wallace. I know." Veronica flashed Wallace a thank you smile and continued walking to her class.

Veronica took her seat and scoffed when she saw Logan arrive to class late.

"Logan… Why're you late, Again?" Ms. Dent said stopping her lesson.

"I had to buy myself a new shirt- Apparently." Logan said glancing over to Veronica. Veronica quickly averted her eyes.

"That's not an excuse... You missed the next assignment details. I want you to sit in the front. Madison,"

_Oh no,_ Veronica thought,_ Madison sits beside me!_

"Move to where Logan used to sit." Ms. Dent continued. "And Logan, take your new spot."

Logan glanced over at Veronica. "I'll be pleased to do so." Logan said with a smug smile.

_This is going to be easy._ Well at least, that's what Logan thought.


End file.
